


В глазах смотрящего

by Shax_r



Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Луиджи Лукени и его собственная голова в формалине.





	В глазах смотрящего

Из бакалейной на углу снова пахнет свежей выпечкой. Там так каждое утро пахнет, хоть мимо не проходи, чтобы слюной не захлебнуться, но сегодня – что-то особенно сильно. Или это потому, что он опять не жравший? Ну да, хоть и встал на рассвете, а все равно не успел – мелкие все смели подчистую. «Они маленькие, а ты уже вон лоб какой здоровый, иди-иди, на работе же кормят». Тьфу...

Луиджи все-таки подошел поближе к витрине, скептически ее рассматривая. Руки в карманах, физиономия наглая – ни дать ни взять, самый главный в этой деревушке, и наплевать, что ему едва десять лет, и драная заляпанная куртка на три размера больше болтается на его тощих плечах, как на вешалке. Эх, вот бы сейчас кинуть камнем, разбить стекло и утянуть пару булок, чтобы набить желудок до обеда. Может, даже с мастером поделиться, – у того семья, тоже, поди, жрать нечего. Вот только хозяин на его бандитскую рожу давно косится с недоверием, если и не поймает на месте – сразу на него подумает, пойдет на стройку разбираться.

Но сейчас хозяин еще не пришел, а значит, хотя бы потаращиться на витрины можно невозбранно. Вот только... что это?

Луиджи пуглив, как все дети, и дотошен, как все мальчишки. И, как любому мальчишке, ему чем страшнее и противнее – тем интереснее. Поэтому он, только инстинктивно отшатнувшись от толстого стекла, тут же, переборов страх, припадает к нему снова, рассматривая странный предмет с любопытством, смешанным с омерзением.

Запаянный стеклянный сосуд цилиндрической формы, почти доверху заполненный желтоватой маслянистой жидкостью, а в нем – голова. Самая настоящая человеческая голова, отделенная от туловища. На обрубленной шее прямо над уровнем среза на размохрившейся коже проступают следы, как от широкого ремня. На лицо мужчине лет под сорок, но точно сказать сложно, – кожа набухла и местами чуть вздулась, приобретая неестественную гладкость и рыхлость. Глаза полузакрыты, рот искривлен, как будто даже сейчас он пытается смеяться.

Луиджи смотрит внимательно. Ему противно, голода уже как не бывало, даже тошнота подкатывает к горлу, – но он как загипнотизированный разглядывает эту квадратную физиономию, заросшие неровной клочковатой щетиной широкие скулы. Он не может даже просто отвести взгляд, с фанатичной жадностью всматриваясь в каждую черточку, в каждый порез от неаккуратного бритья, в каждую морщину, – и ему страшно, страшно настолько, что и закричать нет сил. Потому что в этих заплывших, как будто сонных темных глазах, мертвых и одновременно – неестественно живых, – он узнает себя.

По ту сторону витрины – тоже он. Постаревший. Мертвый. Обезглавленный. Выставленный на витрине, как будто на потеху публике. Это невозможно, это слишком сюрреалистично для того, чтобы быть правдой, – с людьми так не поступают.

Пустые глаза и перекошенный в посмертной ухмылке рот говорят об обратном.

* * *

– Э-эй!

Кто-то грубо встряхивает Луиджи за плечо, и он просыпается. С трудом разлепляет глаза, осоловело осматривается по сторонам, заодно пытаясь вытянуть поджатые к груди ноги и распрямиться сам.

– Ты даже в обеденный перерыв уснуть ухитрился! – мастер-каменщик пытается казаться строгим, но его глаза смеются. – Пошли жрать, там вроде как лишняя порция завалялась.

Луиджи все еще сонно кивает и поднимается на ноги, нетвердо, будто всего за несколько минут сна в самом дальнем углу у него затекли все мышцы.

Это был сон. Дурацкий кошмарный сон, вызванный жарой, голодом и переутомлением. Он никогда не дойдет до того, чтобы его обезглавили, а голову потом показывали зевакам, как будто диковинку какую. Он выкарабкается.

Это был просто сон.

Или нет?..

**Author's Note:**

>  **Историческая справка**  
>  Был такой (да и сейчас есть) "бизнес": прошаренные семьи забирали скопом несколько детей из детдома, содержали их кое-как, лишь бы не померли, а сами получали неплохое пособие от государства. Лукени (которого мать сдала в приют) как раз был в числе таких детей.


End file.
